


Don't Forget Me

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Reggie Mantle [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breakup, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Your dad has recently accepted a job in New York, meaning that you and your family must move away. But what will your boyfriend Reggie think of this terrible circumstance?Word Count: 1.5K





	Don't Forget Me

“Babe, calm down. I know that is going to be tough, but working yourself up will just make it worse.” Your best friend Midge said as she placed her hand on your knee, trying to stop your leg from shaking. Anxiety was building inside of you more and more with every passing second and you couldn’t control it. It has been approximately three days, nine hours and twenty-seven… twenty-eight minutes since you were told that you were moving away from Riverdale. Midge was the first person you told seeming that you nearly threw up when you wanted to tell Reggie, instead making up some excuse about needing to work on an overdue assignment and then just avoiding him for the rest of the day. It wasn’t as if you were scared to be moving away, but much rather scared of Reggie’s reaction and possible breaking of his heat. You suddenly jumped as the students around you stood in a cheering fest, someone on the Riverdale football team just scored the final try and your fellow peers have never been so excited. You looked out and saw your boyfriend run across the field, engulfing Chuck Clayton in a celebratory hug after he had won the Friday night game, making you smile at the goofy grin plastered across his face. Everybody was gathering on the field to congratulate the team, Midge dragging you behind her to where your boyfriends stood.

“There’s my girl!” Reggie cooed, his arms instantly snaking around your waist and lifting you in the air, spinning you around as he chuckled in your ear. “You were amazing, baby. The best player on the team, as always.” Reggie’s eyes glistened as he placed you down, pure happiness emitting from them - only a matter of time before they are swallowed by darkness and pain. Your boyfriend linked his fingers with yours and pulled you away from the crowd, leading you behind the bleachers. You knew this area well as you and Reggie had made out multiple times in this very spot, the memories of his hands carelessly dragging over your skin, your legs hiked up around his hips; a place just for the two of you. The smirk perked between his cheeks held mischief as his fingers slid under your shirt, grasping your waist. You exhaled in contentedness before standing on your toes and kissing him, quickly turning eager and hungry. His tongue almost immediately danced along your bottom lip to beg for entrance, finding a rhythmic quarrel with yours as he managed to slide inside. You moaned so heavily that the vibrations shook Reggie’s body, earning a hearty groan and intense grip on your body as a response.

You both broke away in a panting mess, gathering much needed oxygen before this was taken any further. ”You belong to me” He mumbled as his nose caressed yours, your boyfriend portraying such a vulnerable side to him that nobody else ever sees. You wanted to feel love but all you were met with was a rush of guilt, you wanted to cup his face and tell him that you adored every fiber of his being and that you were so in love that it hurt; but in this moment, nothing hurt as much as what you were about to do. “Reg… I’ve been keeping something from you…” You started as you pried yourself away from him, eyes already glazing over with oncoming tears. He looked at you with so much confusion as his body tensed, retracting his arms from your body. You took a deep breath as you attempted to speak through your quivering lips, “This, between us, isn’t going to last much longer. And it pains me because I don’t want to take your happiness away from you. You deserve so much, Reggie… so much… and I won’t be able to give it to you. You deserve better, you need better.” Your voice was already starting to shake before you wiped your eyes with the back of your hand, now unable to look at Reggie at all.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Your boyfriend demanded, you shuddering as your fingers tugged at your hair, tone of voice remaining calm and neutral as you turned to look at him, “My dad got that job he wanted, but it’s in New York. We really need this… we’re not coping on the income we have now, we’re practically broke. This… this is how my family is going to survive… and it sucks, so fucking much. I don’t want to leave you, baby.. Reggie… it’s going to kill me so much to leave you.” By now, your cheeks were damp from your crying and Reggie had an urge to suddenly pull you into his side and kiss your head, over and over and over again. Seeing you so fragile was just as bad as the unfortunate news you had to tell him. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear to reassure you that everything will be okay, but hell, even he knew that it wouldn’t. You were the sunlight to his darkened life, the vibrancy to his bland demeanor. Without you, he was sure that he’d just be some dumb jock footballer, because he definitely couldn’t bring himself to be any more if you weren’t by his side. “Y/N… babygirl, please don’t leave. Don’t leave me. Stay with my family, y-you are more than welcome… you can live with us, just don’t go. I’ll beg your dad, your mom, anyone I have to to get you to stay.”

It was Reggie’s turn to now have his own set of dampened cheeks, eyes now swollen and puffy from the burning tears that cascaded from them. This was either literal torture or literal heartbreak, either way he found himself in the depths of hell thinking of a life without you. “I have to leave, I don’t want to but it’s something that I gotta do. I couldn’t intrude on your family like that, Reg, but my dad wouldn’t let me stay anyway. New York is a land of opportunity for us… who knows, I might get into some fancy University and gain some fancy degree. But don’t you for a damn second think that this means I don’t love you… because you, Reginald Mantle, is the love of my life. You are so talented and dedicated, and you have the most gorgeous and friendly smile. It’s what gets me going through the day. You… you are so much smarter than what other people give you credit for. There is so much you’re going to accomplish, and it’s not because of me, it’s because of you. If there’s one thing you can do for me, Reg, it’s trust me when I say that. I don’t ask for much, but that’s all I want, your happiness and success. Whether it is with me… or whether it’s not.” Your hands were holding his cheeks with so much strength, however it was complimented by the softness of your skin, and the gentle behavior you possessed.

Reggie was unable to speak as he shook his head back and forth; it was as if he was trying tor rid his mind of this terrible nightmare. He lent forward and kissed you again with a passion that was shared through the gentle and slow movements which he wanted to savor and remember. The way your lips moved perfectly in sync with his, and how your fingers would tug at the ends of his hair every time you got eager. The way your cheeks would dimple when you laughed and giggled because he was placing raspberry kisses along your neck early in the morning. How your legs effortlessly tangled with his while you both were sleeping, and somehow during the night, you would both swap positions on the bed and wake up differently to how you drifted to sleep. His arms acting as a barrier to keep you safe from the dangers that lurk out in the real world, and how you would treat him like he was a god walking on Earth. You were both young, but dammit, you knew what the purest form of love was.

“Don’t forget me, okay? Can you promise that? Out there becoming the best you can be, don’t forget little ol’ Reggie waiting for your return. Cause I will be, waiting, for as long as it takes.” His voice was barely audible as it mixed with his sobbing, but you heard him clear enough, earning a nod and sympathetic smile. A chaste kiss to his lips, you hummed, “How could I ever forget somebody like you? I’d have to be crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine


End file.
